


Stairs

by Miyu Hinamori (DaphneTheAdipose)



Category: Kung Fu Panda (2008)
Genre: Food, Funny, Gen, Stairs, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTheAdipose/pseuds/Miyu%20Hinamori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody is tired of pulling Po up the stairs. And then Tigress finds a solution. "Why didn't anyone think of this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairs

Master Sifu sighed when he saw Po stagger into the training area.

No matter how talented the Dragon Warrior was, he still got exhausted by climbing the stairs to the temple. It was a very serious problem. Not only did it eat away at his training time since while the others went on to serious practice, he still had to catch his breath before he started his warm-up. And besides that there were appearances to think about. Although Po probably didn’t think much about appearances.

And still, Po was now a seasoned warrior, the best. He should be able to easily overcome the stairs but alas.

He sent Monkey to help with dinner, which was actually Po’s task as the newest pupil, but it couldn’t be helped as he had just started his warm-up.

“Is something the matter, master Shifu?"

Tigress had approached the kungfu master as he was submerged in his musings.

Shifu only sighed in answer and gestured with his head at Po.

Tigress smirked.

“I see this round goes to the stairs once again.”

There was no ill intent in her words. She had developed a deep respect for her fellow kungfu warrior, but it was still amusing to watch his struggles.

“I don’t get it.” Shifu complained. “With all the training he gets he should have the endurance to ascend those stairs with little trouble like the lot of you.”

The doors opened and in walked Monkey.

“Food ready!”

Po, by now in the middle of his warm-up, ran as the wind.

Tigress was observing him the whole time.

“Maybe it’s not about endurance, but more about mentality."

~.~.~

The next day the Furious Five and Po apprehended a group of bandits rampaging in the village and then they were yet again at the base of the stairs.

“I bet you five golds he won’t be up in an hour.”

“Half an hour!”

“You give him too much credit, Crane.”

“Guys, quiet. He can hear us.”

Po sighed and stared mournfully at the large large stairs before he set his first step. He knew it was the truth. Yesterday he had just made it in fifty minutes and that was because he had just been down there to visit his dad. Today they had been fighting and though the exercise was good, he felt a bit tired. He wouldn’t be surprised if Crane had to give Monkey the money because he took two hours to get up there.

Those darn stairs. He’d had troubles with it since he could walk. He hoped that it was the same for all pandas and that’s why they used to live in the plains.

And another step.

Tigress saw and heard everything and when she saw that they had a lead of fifty steps ahead of Po, she began her plan.

“I’ll bet you twenty golds he’ll finish it in five minutes.”

Monkey nearly stumbled down in shock, but managed to recover in time.

“Are you serious, Tigress? That’s a fool’s bet! He’ll never make it!”

“Want to bet me on that?”

“Oh, I’ll take it!” Monkey gleefully screeched.

“Anybody else up to it?” Tigress asked the others, but they declined having known Tigress the longest and not trusting the smirk on her face.

Seeing that Po was within hearing distance, Tigress raised her voice.

“Hey, I heard that Shifu promised extra dumplings to the first one upstairs!”

The next they saw was a black and white blur.

“Woohoo!! Dumplings here I come!”

Monkey was speechless.

“Well I guess you owe me twenty golds.” Tigress purred and ran to the top.

Ever since, with food on the line, Po was always the first at the top.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I put up here. I'm at a different computer than my usual and this was the only one I could put up immediately. So maybe some of you have recognised this from a fanfiction account. That's me. I'm Miyu Hinamori. I just wanted to spread my stories more so I'm posting this on AO3 too. I know some people who did that and I thought, why not.  
> So yeah, I hope you like it. Hopefully I'll be getting more feedback from this site.


End file.
